Sera on à nouveau ensemble?
by kage ookami51
Summary: Ce soir là,les souvenirs que Matsumoto a d'Ichimaru refont surface.


Disclaimer: ils sont pas à moi sinon y aurait des changements dans leurs vies.

* * *

Comment l'oublier ? Lui, le traître, le capitaine déchu ? 

Lui, l'ami, et un peu plus que ça ?

Matsumoto ne cessait de retourner cette question en tout sens depuis qu'Ichimaru Gin était parti. A nouveau ce soir là, elle était assise sur le toit de sa division, à l'interroger comme s'il se trouvait à ses cotés.

-« Pourquoi Gin ? Parce qu'Aizen était ton capitaine ? Non, ça ne peut pas être la raison, tu passes trop de temps à rouler Kira dans la farine pour obéir aveuglement. Parce que ça t'a paru amusant ? Auriez vous donc tant changé, toi et tes farces ?

Au fond de ses souvenirs, elle entendit une voix.

-_« Un renard aime les farces, c'est dans sa nature. »_

**Flash-back**

-« Tu sais Rangiku, un renard joue des tours à tout le monde, c'est dans sa nature. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Ben, tu m'as reproché la blague que j'ai faite au marchand tout à l'heure. Alors je te réponds qu'un renard aime les farces. »

Les deux jeunes enfants étaient ensembles depuis à peine deux jours mais ils étaient déjà inséparables.

-« Ah oui. C'est vrai que tu ressemble à un renard avec ton sourire. »Répondit la jeune fille en souriant à son tour. « C'est justement ce qui m'a le plus intrigué chez toi après ton nom. »

-« Que je sois un renard ? »

-« Non, abruti ! ton sourire. Tu souris tout le temps sans aucune raison. »

-« Y a besoin d'une raison ? Ou tu préfères peut être que je te fasse la gueule ? »

Puis joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune garçon fit une moue, tentative assez peu convaincante de faire la tronche. Ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire éclater de rire Rangiku puis Gin reprit son air habituel.

-« Bon tu viens, on rentre à la maison. » Dit celui-ci quand son amie se fut calmée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient de famille, mais Gin avait trouvé une bâtisse un peu délabrée, mais suffisante pour un gamin. Quand son chemin avait croisé celui de Rangiku, il l'avait naturellement invitée dans son chez lui, le temps qu'elle reprenne un peu de force. Mais finalement, elle était restée jusque tard dans la soirée et s'était endormie chez son ami.

La compagnie de la jeune fille le temps de cette soirée avait apporté un petit quelque chose dans la vie du jeune garçon. Elle ne le rejetait pas à cause de son physique comme l'avaient fait les autres, elle était même sympa, et elle était seule, tout comme lui. Alors, quitte à être seul, autant l'être à deux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, à partager un bout de plancher, de couverture, un peu de nourriture.

**Fin du flash back**

-« Je dois bien avouer que cette époque me manque. Tu as été le premier à me tendre la main en me donnant à manger le peu que tu avais, alors que, comme moi, ton énergie spirituelle consommait tes forces. Et puis, tu avais beau être étrange, je me sentais bien à tes cotés. Tout le monde en ville s'éloignait de toi en frissonnant, comme si tu dégageais une aura glacée, mais bizarrement, la seule idée que tu étais là, que je pouvais compter sur toi, suffisait à me réchauffer au plus profond de mon être . »Songea la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

Celui-ci ramena un nouveau souvenir, un peu moins agréable .

-« Enfin bon, tu savais aussi t'éclipser sans rien me dire. Ni où tu allais ni pourquoi. Et c'etait ça qui me glacait.»

**Flash-back**

Les deux enfants étaient véritablement inséparables, du moins les premiers jours.

Une nuit, Rangiku se réveilla, et en ouvrant les yeux, vit , par un trou dans le toit, le ciel empli d'étoiles. Elle se tourna alors vers là où dormait habituellement Gin. Mais elle découvrit à la place de son ami simplement sa couverture. Ne s'inquiétant d'abord pas, s'imaginant qu'il était juste sorti pour quelques instants, elle continua à observer les étoiles.

Pourtant, alors que les minutes passaient, le jeune garçon ne revenait pas. Rangiku sortit alors en trombe, et entreprit de le chercher dans les environs de leur maison. Ses recherches durèrent plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que l'aube colorie le ciel. Elle retourna donc dans la bâtisse, s'attendant à y trouver le garçon rentré en son absence et endormi sous sa couverture. Mais à nouveau, ses espoirs furent déçus .

Durant toute la matinée ,elle ne cessa de tourner en rond dans l'habitation , s'imaginant déjà les pires scénarios. Puis, au début de l'après-midi, un bruit de pas attira son attention. En se tournant vers la porte, elle le vit, reconnaissable entre mille avec ses cheveux argentés et son sourire. Elle se précipita vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends. Plus jamais ! » Hurla-elle entre deux sanglots, en martelant de ses petits poings la maigre poitrine de son ami. « J'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. On sait tous deux que tu n'es pas très apprécié par les gens d'ici. »

Le jeune garçon la prit dans ses bras.

-« Allons, c'est rien. Tu vois, je suis là maintenant. » Lui murmura-il comme si de rien n'était.

La première réaction de la jeune fille, une fois ses larmes séchées, fut de demander à son ami où il était parti et pourquoi. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, élargissant juste un peu plus son sourire.

Comprenant qu'il ne lui révélerait rien, Rangiku lui dit, avec un petit coup sur l'épaule pour la forme :

-« En tout cas la prochaine fois, laisse-moi un mot, un signe. Histoire que je ne m'inquiète pas trop. »

**fin du flash-back**

-« Un mot ? Tu parles ! J'aurais pu mourir d'inquiétude, monsieur n'aurait même pas songé à me prévenir de sa prochaine escapade. En tous cas, sinistre andouille, tu m'as fichu une belle trouille cette nuit là. »Pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire sans joie. »Heureusement, j'ai fini par m'y habituer à tes fugues, mais jamais au froid de tes départs. »

Elle réprima un frisson, comme si de ses souvenirs remontait le froid de son absence, et resserra autour de ses épaules son écharpe rose.

**Flash-back**

Il était encore parti vadrouiller on ne sait où. Mais Rangiku n'y faisait plus vraiment attention, ces absences avaient beau l'agacer légèrement, au moins elle avait appris à ne plus s'en inquiéter. Ils étaient ensemble au fond d'eux, seul ça comptait vraiment.

Ils vivaient tous les deux depuis plusieurs années déjà, mais ils ne semblaient pas remarquer ces années écoulées. Ils étaient ensembles, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, depuis un instant, depuis toujours, se connaissant par cœur et se redécouvrant sans cesse.

-« Hé, Rangiku ! Viens voir ! »

La jeune fille sortit, intriguée par tant d'excitation de la part de Gin. Le garçon était debout en face de la porte, les deux mains dans le dos.

-« Bon anniversaire, Ran-chan ! » Dit-il en lui tendant ce qu'il cachait.

C'était une écharpe, repliée à la va-vite. Rangiku la prit et, en la dépliant, vit une feuille en tomber.

-« Ramasse la, c'est ça la vraie surprise. »

En prenant la feuille, Rangiku vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une affichette.

Les tests d'entrée à l'Académie des shinigami auront lieu le 29 septembre à 13H30. Toute personne possédant de l'énergie spirituelle peut se présenter, quel que soit son niveau ou son origine.

-« Oh, l'académie. Tu veux t'y présenter ? Tu penses que je pourrais moi aussi ? »

-« A ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai donné le papier ? Bien sur qu'on va y aller. »

Rangiku s'apprêtait à lui sauter au cou pour le remercier quand quelque chose l'interpella.

-« Le 29 ? »

Elle prit son ami par la manche et se mit à courir en l'entraînant avec elle.

-« Gin, c'est aujourd'hui le 29, andouille. »

-« Je l'sais bien mais j'allais pas t'offrir ton cadeau en avance quand même. »

Finalement, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à temps pour passer l'examen. La cour de l'Académie était déjà remplie de candidats. N'étant pas au courant du lieu précis de l'examen, Rangiku se risqua à demander à un jeune garçon à l'allure sévère. Celui-ci la dévisagea de pied en cape, sans lui répondre avant de se retourner. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, une main le saisit par ses longs cheveux bruns, l'empêchant de partir.

-« Tu sais, c'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre à une question d'une jolie fille. » Lui dit Gin avant de lâcher prise.

Le garçon se tourna alors vers Rangiku.

-« Salle 204 à 207, bâtiment de gauche. » Dit-il puis il partit sans rien ajouter.

-« Plutôt froid ce garçon. Je me demande si… »

-« N'y compte même pas, jamais une de tes farces ne le fera rire, et je doute qu'il apprécie d'en être la victime. »L'interrompit Rangiku en prenant la direction des salles indiquées avant d'ajouter avec un sourire. « Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait être drôle. »

**Fin du flash-back**

-Notre première rencontre avec Kuchiki Byakuya, on n'imaginait pas à ce moment là qu'on le reverrait et à mon avis, lui ne souhaitait pas vraiment nous revoir. Surtout pas si tôt après cette première impression assez mauvaise dans l'ensemble.

**Flash back**

L'examen s'était bien déroulé dans l'ensemble. Ils avaient passé un test écrit d'une durée d'une heure et demie, puis, des examinateurs les avaient appelés un par un pour voir leur niveau d'énergie spirituelle et vérifier quelques détails. D'autres petits tests avaient également eu lieu puis ils étaient retournés chez eux, dans l'attente des résultats.

Ceux-ci furent affichés une semaine plus tard à l'Académie, ainsi que la classe où chacun serait envoyé. Bon nombre de candidats avaient échoué mais les deux jeunes gens avaient quant à eux été acceptés dans la classe d'élite.

La rentrée eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Quand Rangiku et Gin arrivèrent dans l'amphithéâtre où avait lieu leur premier cours, ils s'assirent vers le milieu de la salle..

-« Oh tiens, comme on's retrouve. » Lança Gin en regardant la personne à côté de Rangiku.

Le garçon ne leur accorda qu'un court regard avant de se détourner à nouveau.

-« Toujours aussi froid on dirait. »

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais chaleureux avec vous deux. »

-« Laisse tomber Gin, s'il veut qu'on lui fiche la paix, pas de problème, il restera tout seul dans son coin comme un idiot. »Rétorqua Rangiku avant de tourner à son tour le dos au garçon qui s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, lui mettant un vent impressionnant.

Le petit reniflement de mépris qu'ils entendirent dans leur dos déclencha un fou rire, faisant se retourner les rangées de devant.

-« Kuchiki, veuillez dire à vos amis de se calmer je vous prie. » Demanda le professeur en s'adressant au garçon, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'attiser le fou rire des deux jeunes gens, tout comme le _« ce ne sont pas mes amis »_ du garçon.

**Fin du flash-back**

-« Mieux vaudrait éviter de rappeler cette scène au capitaine de la 6° division, il avait pas apprécié ce jour là et je doute qu'il apprécie plus maintenant. Enfin bon, c'était pas si mal l'académie finalement, dommage que ce soit à ce moment là que tout a dérapé. »

**Flash back**

Les années à l'académie s'étaient bien déroulées dans l'ensemble, plus ou moins ponctuées par les farces de Gin, les exercices sur le terrain, …

Mais les choses avaient commencé à changer entre eux. Rangiku devenait chaque jour plus belle, plus populaire, et sans doute les deux étaient liés surtout auprès de la gente masculine, mais Gin, quant à lui restait à l'écart de la foule, ressentant parfois une pointe de jalousie prendre l'ascendant sur lui.

Imperceptiblement, il commença à chercher le moyen qu'elle le remarque plus, et il se mit à changer, ses farces devinrent moins innocentes, blessant parfois les gens. Rangiku le remarquait alors et lui demandait d'arrêter, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Mais, finalement, il continuait à blesser les autres, pour oublier ses propres blessures.

Pendant quelques temps, après qu'ils furent diplômés, les choses allèrent mieux, même si Gin gardait une certaine réputation peu flatteuse.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la même division, et même si leurs missions différaient parfois, ils étaient ensemble malgré tout, étant même de plus en plus proches.

Mais un jour, un shinigami arriva dans leur division et demanda à parler à Gin en privé. Quand Rangiku demanda qui était cet homme, on lui dit qu'il s'agissait du futur capitaine de la 5° division.

Une fois Gin revenu, elle le questionna sur son entretien. Celui-ci , sortant de ses réflexions, lui répondit alors.

-« Il me demande d'être son lieutenant. Il a des arguments assez convaincants d'ailleurs.»

-« Et tu vas accepter ? » Interrogea Rangiku, essayant au mieux de cacher sa tristesse , sachant au fond d'elle la réponse.

-« Oui, je pense. »

-« Et bien , si c'est ce que tu veux, félicitations, lieutenant Ichimaru » Répondit elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Ce n'était en rien de la jalousie, après tout Gin était un excellent shinigami, il était normal qu'il soit officier. Non, au fond d'elle ,Rangiku pressentait quelque chose. Ils seraient à nouveau seuls, comme ils l'avaient souvent été finalement, mais cette fois, la jeune femme sentait qu'ils ne seraient plus ensemble.

C'est ainsi que Gin devient le lieutenant Ichimaru et rejoignit la 5° division, tandis que lentement mais sûrement, Rangiku grimpait les échelons de sa propre division, jusqu'à pouvoir passer lieutenant. Tandis que son statut était encore en sursis, Rangiku prit la direction de la division de son ami, où le capitaine Aizen lui dit qu'il allait devenir capitaine de la 3° division.

Rangiku se précipita, heureuse de la nouvelle, vers le bureau de son ami. Mais là-bas, celui-ci discutait avec un jeune shinigami blond, lui demandant d'être son lieutenant. Cette fois-ci, Rangiku ressentit une sourde jalousie, elle qui espérait, si elle était nommée lieutenant, être sous les ordres de son ami.

Elle monta finalement en grade, devenant la lieutenant Matsumoto de la 10° division, tandis que son ami gérait la 3°. Ses inquiétudes se vérifièrent, le destin choisissant de les éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu'à la séparation finale.

Pourtant, ce jour là, alors que Matsumoto retenait Ichimaru et que le rayon commençait à descendre sur lui, il lui avait effleuré la main et, dans un dernier adieu, lui avait demandé pardon. En cet instant, elle comprit qu'il parlait de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, plus ou moins volontairement, de ses escapades, des blagues la blessant plus encore que les victimes,... et l'affection qu'il n'avait pas su lui rendre.

**Fin du flash back**

Voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait d'Ichimaru, des regrets et des blessures ancrés profondément, mais aussi des moments merveilleux, remontant en elle dès qu'elle plaçait sur ses épaules cette écharpe qu'il lui avait offerte.

Laissant de côté les évènements les plus douloureux, Matsumoto songea à tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait de Gin, leurs rires, leur complicité, …

-« Tout ça me manque. Tu me manques Gin. »Soupira la jeune femme.

Elle sentit alors deux bras l'enserrer.

-« Toi aussi, tu me manques Rangiku . »

Matsumoto se dégagea, et en se retournant, mit la main sur son zanpakuto. Ichimaru Gin se tenait là, devant elle, comme de retour d'une de ses escapades. La seule chose qui changeait était l'air blessé qui avait pris la place de l'habituel sourire.

-« Oh ! Ce n'était donc que des mots dans le vent ? »

-« Bien sur que non ! Je pensais ce que j'ai dit mais ils étaient adressés à l'ancien Gin, celui que je connaissais, pas celui qui est parti en me trahissant, en trahissant tous ceux qui avaient confiance en lui. Seuls mes souvenirs m'empêchent encore de tirer mon sabre et de t'attaquer sur l'instant. »

-« Je t'en remercie. Rien que ça, c'est déjà bien. »

Cette réponse aurait pu être ironique, comme bon nombre de celles qu'il formulait d'ordinaire, et dans ce cas, Matsumoto aurait sans doute fait abstraction de ses sentiments. Mais curieusement, le ton de son interlocuteur était triste, doux, sincère. Ichimaru pensait ce qu'il disait, elle en était sure.

Matsumoto enleva lentement sa main de son arme, surprise de cette réponse mais prête à intervenir si ce n'était qu'une farce cruelle.

-« Je ne te demande pas de m'excuser pour ma trahison, du moins pas en tant que capitaine. Non, si je dois te présenter des excuses, c'est en tant qu'ami. Tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus et je t'ai fait souffrir. Pardon Rangiku. Je suis venu ici dans ce seul but, Aizen n'est même pas au courant. Alors, que mes excuses soient acceptées ou non s'il te plait, permet moi au moins de repartir et de te laisser en paix . »

L'ancien capitaine s'apprêtait à s'en retourner vers le Hueco Mundo, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme, quand un bruit de sanglot lui parvint.

-« Tu es vraiment une andouille. Comme d'habitude, tu pars sans rien dire, tu reviens en t'excusant et moi, comme l'idiote que je suis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire un sang d'encre à ton sujet, craignant les pires choses, ni de te pardonner dès que tu me présentes des excuses avec une tête dans celle-ci. »

Ichimaru se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en déposant un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'autre, de sa chaleur, comme ils le faisaient il y a si longtemps. Puis une voix retentit non loin.

-« Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose par-là. »

Les deux shinigami relâchèrent alors leur étreinte, conscients que s'ils étaient découverts, Ichimaru serait sans doute capturé et Matsumoto vu comme sa complice.

Ichimaru s'apprêtait à partir, malgré tout heureux de cette rencontre et de ce pardon, quand il sentit une pression sur son bras. Quand il tourna la tête pour en voir la raison, deux lèvres capturèrent les siennes en un doux baiser auquel il répondit avec le même désespoir, sachant qu'il serait sans doute le dernier qu'ils pourraient partager avant longtemps, si jamais ils se revoyaient.

Quand leur baiser prit fin et que Gin repartit, leurs yeux se croisèrent un court instant, révélant la même envie, la même promesse. Ils seraient peut être seuls, chacun fidèle à son camp, mais ils le seraient à deux, fidèle l'un à l'autre.

A nouveau ensemble, après tout ce temps.

* * *

p'tit message à chokasi: désolée du retard et que la fic soit pas tres longue (quoique pour moi qui fait que des trucs courts, ça commence à faire ) 

j'espere que ça a plu meme si pour ma part, j'aime que le tout debut et la fin(apres le dernier flash back) c'est à dire les trucs que j'ai ecrit en premier .

Bon j'arrete de raconter ma vie mais seulement en cas de reviews. (non Anders, pas besoin de me rappeler ce que tu penses des GinXRan )


End file.
